the_time_crisis_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 47
"Five. Five dollar. Five dollar foot long. Today on Time Crisis, we talk Subway - their sandwiches and their advertising. We also open up the fan mail bag, and count down the hits of 1983 and ''today. All this, plus a very special TV theme song from the 80s. This is Time Crisis." Episode Guests *Jimmy Harned - composer of the Subway "$5 footlong" jingle *Jerry Cronin - Creative Director at MMB advertising agency Topics Ezra talks about working out with his trainer and the specialized protein shake he gets at his regular smoothie shop. Jake talks about 'stocks and socks and possible future stage wear for a more dieseled Ezra. The creators of the "$5 footlong" Subway jingle call in to discuss the development of the song and it's success. Ezra plays Jake the ''Reading Rainbow theme song and explains the format of the show. A listener sends an email about a suburban Vancouver EDM festival called Faded in the Park, which prompts discussion on Canadian stadium names. Jake and Ezra talk about the future of Vampire Weekend live shows and discuss the possibility of 2 hour 10 minute sets. Ezra states that he is more open to live experimentation, and as the pair discuss which back catalogue Vampire tracks could be 'jammed out' à la the Grateful Dead, he proposes an eight minute "Cape Cod", while Jake suggests an extended "Kids". Ezra mentions his thoughts on being a parent and this turns into an elaborate fantasy about Jake missing his fictional son's ex-boyfriend who was in an Eagles cover band. His son's fiancé is more into Trump-era EDM and doesn't want to sit around listening to VW bootlegs of the 2023 fifteen minute "Cape Cod" or 23 minute "Kids" with spoken word interlude. Ezra and Jake also contemplate the future of artificially intelligent radio stations that can generate the perfect tasteful palette of 70s rock station on command. Segments *Time Crisis Hotline *Mail Bag *Top Five Continuity *Vampire Weekend *Ariel Rechtshaid *Episode 45 - Cazzie David's first appearance *Episode 39 - Jonathan Wolff, compose of the ''Seinfeld ''theme song *Bruce Springsteen *Grateful Dead *8 Minute Cape Cod *Eileen's Car Quotes "Vampire going full jam band." - Jake Fun Facts Ezra's trainer's smoothie recipe: *"expensive" coconut water *ice *chocolate protein powder *a banana Music Top Five : 2017 # "Despacito (feat. Justin Bieber) Remix" - Luis Fonsi & Daddy Yankee # "Attention" - Charlie Puth # "Sorry Not Sorry" - Demi Lovato # "There's Nothing Holdin' Me Back" - Shawn Mendes # "Slow Hands" - Niall Horan : 1983 # "Every Breath You Take" - The Police # "Electric Avenue" - Eddy Grant # "Flashdance...What a Feeling (Radio Edit)" - Irene Cara # "Never Gonna Let You Go" - Sergio Mendes # "Wanna Be Startin' Somethin" - Michael Jackson Songs Played *"One of Us" - ABBA *"Wheelz of Steel" - Outkast *"Master Blaster (Jammin')" - Stevie Wonder *"Peg" - Steely Dan & Tom Scott *"Coffee & TV" - Blur *"Reading Rainbow Theme Song" - Reading Rainbow *"Caught Their Eyes (feat. Frank Ocean)" - JAY-Z *"Hotline Bling" - Drake *"Right Now" - Van Halen *"Is It True?" - Eagles *"Ramble On Rose" - Grateful Dead *"Cape Cod Kwassa Kwassa" - Vampire Weekend *"The Kids Don't Stand a Chance" - Vampire Weekend *"Wanna Be Startin' Somethin" - Michael Jackson *"Slow Hands" - Niall Horan *"Never Gonna Let You Go" - Sergio Mendes *"There's Nothing Holdin' Me Back" - Shawn Mendes *"The Joy of Life" - Kenny G *"Flashdance...What a Feeling (Radio Edit)" - Irene Cara *"Sorry Not Sorry" - Demi Lovato *"Electric Avenue" - Eddy Grant *"Attention" - Charlie Puth *"Every Breath You Take" - The Police *"Despacito (feat. Justin Bieber) Remix" - Luis Fonsi & Daddy Yankee Category:Episodes Category:Los Angeles Category:Season 3